Christmas
by Alania Black
Summary: November Challenge Month day 18: A fluffy Marauders Christmas fic


Last year it was The Official Unwritten Slash Month, this year it's the Official Challenge Month. The similarities? A month of fics by one author. The difference? This time, YOU are in control.

Each fic will be written based on a challenge. This can be any type of challenge, from a single word to a full-blown challenge. The rules are simple, they must be Harry Potter and they must be slash. So get involved, get reviewing and together we'll make November the Challenge Month.

(Challenges can be submitted via Reviews, or, preferably, emails until the Fanfiction messages service starts to work. If your submission is anonymous, please leave an email address so I can contact you if I chose to write your fic, this address will also be kept private.)

Challenge: Smutty Sirius/Remus Marauders Christmas fic, from Jedi Mistress 1990.

Christmas

Remus squeaked, one hand clapped across his lips to stifle his giggles as Sirius' tongue continued to tickle his sides. His lover was doing this on purpose, he loved making Remus squeal and he'd gotten good at it. Unfortunately, Remus making any kind of noise was very, very bad right now – James and Peter were sleeping only a foot or so away from the bed and he'd not had time for a silencing charm. Quiet, Remus, quiet...

"Happy Christmas Moony!" A loud voice yelled from outside the curtains, and Remus had bare seconds to cover himself a little with his quilt before they were ripped open and sunlight flooded into the small chamber. Making it perfectly obvious to the tousled man what had been going on.

"Sirius! Remus! I did NOT want to see this first thing in the morning. It's Christmas, for goodness sakes, couldn't you leave my poor abused eyes alone for one day?" He whined mournfully.

"Piss off Jimmy." Sirius grumbled, smirking at James' glare.

"First of all, I have to be here, to get Remus up for his Christmas presents, and secondly, Siri-poo, you know I hate that name!"

"I know, and as you can see, I'm doing a perfectly fine job of getting Remus _up_ without you, so shoo." Remus blushed, burying his head in Sirius' muscled chest and groaning. He just had to do it, didn't he?

"Well stop it! Presents! You can get back to your... Playtime… Later!" James demanded, stamping his foot and doing a very good impression of a five year old.

"Who needs children with him around?" He groaned in Sirius' ear, tugging his sleeping trousers up from his ankles and slipping out of the bed. He shivered, and James helpfully passed him a fluffy, warmed bathrobe. He sighed dreamily as he slipped it on, before frowning at it.

"This isn't mine." He told James, untying it. He jumped as Sirius' hands slid around his sides under the robe.

"Sure it is. Merry Christmas Moony." Sirius winked at him as warm hands trailed over cold flesh, and he walked quite relaxed in his nudity to his own bed. Remus grinned happily, probably a little goofily, at Sirius. He followed James down the stair to the Common Room, where all their gifts had been left under the tree. Peter was already there, enjoying some Christmas cake as he waited for his friends. Remus settled on the couch, Sirius joining him and tugging the comfortably fluffy man into his lap, one hand discreetly settled inside the robe. Remus' cheeks felt like they were on fire as Sirius stroked trembling flesh teasingly while watching James and then Peter opening their presents. He'd hoped for a respite while Sirius opened his own gifts, but he just laid it on Remus' lap (his own being occupied) and tearing the paper off with one hand. By the time a present had been passed to Remus, his hands were shaking with embarrassment and arousal so badly he nearly dropped it.

Once all the gifts had been unwrapped, Sirius' hand slid out of it's warm, comfortable resting place and he winked at their friends.

"Well lads, it's been a good take this year, hasn't it? Why don't you go downstairs and get some breakfast, I have another present to unwrap." He winked at them both and Remus had the momentary delight of watching James blush and Peter choke before he was swung into a bridal carry and swept off up the stairs.

"And what makes you think there's anything up there to unwrap?" Remus asked tartly. Sirius smiled sweetly at him and laid him out on his own bed, a hand trailing down the bare flesh in the gap between the two sides of the robe. His hand rested on the tie to Remus' robes, not making any move to untie it. Remus sighed and tilted his chin submissively, "Well, maybe one more thing." He conceded, taking a short, sharp breath as the robe was untied and Sirius' mouth once again found his flesh, determined to arouse, not tease and tickle this time. He arched into Sirius' mouth, mewling slightly.

"God I love Christmas." He murmured, one hand tangling in Sirius' hair as Sirius gave him his annual Christmas present. Sirius smiled at him, all earnest sweetness as though those same lips hadn't just been wrapped around one of Remus' nipples.

"Hey Remus, happy anniversary." Sirius murmured, fingering the soft cotton of the robe Remus was wearing and trailing the tip of one tie over tender, damp nipples. Remus sighed blissfully, before tugging something out from under Sirius bed and passing it to him. Sirius unwrapped it carefully and almost fell off the bed laughing.

"It was about the only thing I could find that was... You know... Cotton, and I know how much you love those traditional gifts..." Remus explained sheepishly. Sirius grinned and dived at him, kissing him thoroughly. They were both laughing when they pulled back, the gift pushed to one side as Sirius showed Remus just how much he really loved his present.

James was used to a lot of strange things when it came to Sirius Black. He'd hardly been shocked the Christmas two years ago when he'd walked in to find him snogging Remus on James' own bed. He was even becoming used to finding them kissing anywhere and everywhere they could possibly manage (alright, the time with the broomstick had him a little surprised, but only because Remus was terrified of heights). But this...

Remus was still wearing the white robe that James wasn't exactly sure was actually a Christmas present, and Sirius was wearing... It looked a bit like his Mum's old aprons, only it wasn't fluffy and it had a picture of mistletoe on it. The words said "Kiss the cook", and James had almost choked the first time he'd seen it. With the position of the mistletoe, he could almost have sworn...

It was the hat that got him, however. The apron could be explained away, he'd run out of clean clothes or something (James still found it hilarious that the Elves had been forbidden to wash Sirius' clothes) but the hat... The hat was bright red with a huge sprig of mistletoe bouncing merrily on top.

When Remus stopped to climb into his seat, Sirius tugged him into a very deep kiss that had the poor Werewolf turning crimson in embarrassment. Sirius grinned jauntily and flicked his hat in explanation. James vowed o stay far away from Sirius while wearing the hat. It was never a good thing when your best friend could still surprise you...


End file.
